


I Could Have Sworn I Hit You

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of the pilot's bridge scene, this time without the lies and with a little more realism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Have Sworn I Hit You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a comment fic for this prompt: Clark told the truth instead of lying on one of the many occasions that happened in the series. I couldn't resist it and had to immediately rewrite their original meeting.

"I could have sworn that I hit you."

"You… did," the boy said. His green eyes were so wide and terrified that Lex dragged himself upright to wrap a hand around his arm. "I don't understand. I've always been strong but this…"

The boy gestured at the broken railing and the torn roof of Lex's car as if they were things beyond his comprehension. He didn't have a single bruise on him despite the tears in his jeans from Lex's car's impact. They were both soaked but it was the boy who was shaking violently. When he turned back to Lex his pupils were so dilated that Lex realized he was in shock. A wave of protectiveness swept over him, making Lex tug at the boy's arm.

"Sit down," Lex told him gently. "Come on. It's all right. I'm not hurt. You're not hurt. It's just some property damage. It's all right."

"But how could I survive that?" the boy asked. He looked desperate to understand but was so deep in shock that Lex didn't think any explanation would do.

"I don't know," Lex admitted while rubbing the boy's back comfortingly. "I'm not sure how I survived it, much less you."

"You weren't breathing," the boy said, looking back at Lex with those huge green eyes. "I got you out but you weren't breathing. I had to breathe for you."

"You did good," Lex reassured him. That explained why his chest felt like it had lead weights on it. He must have used CPR. "I feel okay, just cold. Are you cold? You're shivering. What's your name?"

"Clark, Clark Kent," he said. He rubbed his hands over his arms as he nodded absently. "Yeah, I'm shivering. Why am I shivering? I don't get cold. God, I'm such a freak. I shouldn't have survived that!"

"Shhh, it's okay," Lex murmured. He wrapped an arm around Clark, sharing his body heat with the boy. "You're not a freak. You're gifted. It's okay. You saved my life. It's all right, Clark. Don't worry. You did good."

"Thank you," Clark whispered, leaning into Lex's side. He kept shivering, obviously overwhelmed by what had happened.

Lex held him, thinking of the vision he'd had while dead. He'd flown over Smallville and seen everything. He'd felt so free from everything in his life, like he could start over and be someone else entirely. It had been beautiful, like a gift from Heaven. Clark had saved him, brought him back to enjoy this second chance at life. Lex decided that it truly was a second chance. He had no intention of wasting it. He would do a better job of life this time. He would be a better person no matter what happened in his life or his relationship with his father.

And he would protect Clark Kent, his personal boy-angel. It was so obvious that he needed to be protected. No matter how invulnerable his body was it was clear that his heart wasn't as well armored. Lex looked up as a sheriff's car screeched to a stop on the bridge. Clark barely moved at all, cuddled against Lex's side trustingly.

Yes, he would protect Clark however he had to.


End file.
